


Regarding Bad Wolf Bay

by anon_nom_nom



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf Bay, Early Work, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_nom_nom/pseuds/anon_nom_nom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about a beach (and what happened there).</p>
<p>Five rhyming stanzas, four lines each, lines alternating tetrameter and trimeter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regarding Bad Wolf Bay

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago and found it again recently while flipping through my massive pile of unfinished works. I'm not sure why I didn't post it back when it would have been more relevant, but here it is now.

We named the place we said goodbye:  
you for adversaries,  
I for the echo of my lie  
of keeping safe your keys.

The Void had fouled us in our game,  
but hope played referee—  
and when you whispered out my name,  
I found you by the sea.

Here at the hole in heart and world  
doomed by disguisèd ghosts,  
their list of dead you fast unfurled,  
forgetting all our boasts.

Your rescue choked but could not touch,  
so laugh one last farewell—  
the star burned out inside our clutch  
until your Cloister Bell.

And all the things we never said  
are Time's so savage fee  
for hesitance and pride long bred  
by running quite so free.


End file.
